


I Prob'ly Shouldn't Brag, But Dag, I Amaze And Astonish - An Avatar Sokka AU (Book One)

by YellowTurtle21



Series: Avatar Sokka AU [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (and to keep the homoeroticism but also only have two males in a row), Aang is still alive, Aang still has the spirity stuff because Sokka would be ooc if he had it, Aro/Ace Toph!, Avatar!Sokka AU, Bisexual Disaster Sokka, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Azula Redemption, He mainly relies on his smarts and boomerang still, I haven't actually finished the series yet, I'll probably change the format slightly a bit later, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Katara is the token straight, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Only in the fire nation tho, POV First Person, Pakku and Kanna do not get back together, Pansexual Aang, Raava got tired of waiting, Raava was still awake in the iceberg and decided to attach to Sokka at birth, Roku and Sozin are both genderbent because I can, Roku's wife is still female lol, Sokka deserves it, Sokka is still skeptical even though he can bend, Sokka is telling the story to... Izumi? One of Katara and Aang's kids? I dunno, Suki Joins the Gaang Early, Swearing, The title is a hamilton lyric lol, Trans Suki, Weird format but it's growing on me, Well we'll see how it goes, You Decide, Yue gets pants!, Yue's gonna live, Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar), Zuko interrupts Sokka a lot, gay Zuko, how do you tag?, maybe slightly OOC?, no beta we die like jet, she's very supportive tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowTurtle21/pseuds/YellowTurtle21
Summary: Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished."Whoa, hang on, Katara. It's my story, I'll tell it.""You don't even believe in bending or spirits even though they're part of your job! But fine, you tell the story."Okay, now that Katara's gone, I can tell ya how it happened, Sokka style. We found Aang trapped in an iceberg and then Gran-Gran told us I was the avatar. Now I gotta learn magic bending shit to save the world. And manage feelings while doing it, I guess. Using my boomerang would probably be easier, but I've been told that I have to use magic bending to do it.
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Mai & Ty Lee, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Series: Avatar Sokka AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203185
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Prolouge - Raava Would Like The War To End Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of my Avatar!Sokka AU! I hope everyone's nice and in character and that you enjoy the fic! Comment what you think!  
> Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender (Also known as The Legend of Aang), The Legend of Korra, the comics, and the Kyoshi novels are all owned by Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, Nickelodeon, F.C Yee, and Abrams Children's Books. Please support the official release!

Avatar Aang just wanted to be a normal kid. He didn't want to be the avatar! He knew, as he was climbing on his flying bison named Appa, that perhaps he should stay, but he really needed to clear his mind. He was just gonna go to the Earth kingdom and hang out with Bumi for a bit, then come straight back.

Except there was a tornado, and Appa was sucked in to the ocean, and Aang followed soon after. He froze to survive, and knew no more.

85 years passed, and Raava knew of the possibility that Aang would not awaken. Raava was aware that a new avatar needed to be chosen soon.

Then a baby boy was born to Chief Hakoda and Kya of the Southern Water Tribe, and Raava knew this baby would be a perfect avatar. Before reincarnation the avatar spirit in this child, Raava got Tui and La to explain that Sokka (for that was the child's name) was the new avatar.

And so the new avatar was born, and his younger sister a year later. Aang was still asleep in the iceberg, waiting for his new destiny. The destiny to help the avatar.


	2. There Is A Literal Child In This Iceberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Katara find Aang in an iceberg, and Katara finds out about Sokka's waterbending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Sokka and Zuko are both telling the story. I couldn't think of how to get what Zuko was doing, so this was how I did it. Feel free to infer what is being said that they're responding to (I couldn't figure out how to incorporate those in this style either lol)!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a parody! Buy the fucking show!
> 
> (I am sorry about using two DBZA disclaimers in a row)

It all started on that old fishing boat. Katara and I were both there, and even though I could bend, I always preferred fishing the normal way, no magic water needed. Katara and I had a shouting match, as usual. And as usual, she won. She always won, no matter what or how I argued.

She used her magic water - yes, I know it’s called waterbending. It’s just become my thing to call it that - and broke an iceberg in her anger. That’s how she won the argument, by the way. I was close to beating her that time. I was! Inside that iceberg was Aang. Don’t ask me how he got in there and how he survived for so long, I don’t know. Yeah, I get it. You’re shocked. Something I don’t know? Impossible! ...Okay, maybe it’s not.

As Katara ran across the ice, I tried to stop her.

“Katara, wait! You don’t know what that thing is!”

“He needs help, Sokka! I’m going,” she argued. And without another word, off she ran. 

**[Zuko’s POV]**

While Sokka and Katara were freeing Aang, I was on a ship with my uncle. I saw a beam of light nearby but still in the distance. I know it doesn’t make sense, Sokka! What I meant was I was close enough to get there in a short amount of time but it was still in the distance.

I got excited and shouted at my uncle, “Uncle! Do you know what this means?!”

“That I can’t finish my game of Pai Sho?”

I got angry at this. I got angry a lot back then.

“It means that my search is coming to an end! I’ll be able to go home! That light had to have come from the Avatar! Who else is powerful enough?”   
My uncle, ever calm, said, “Or it was the celestial lights. We’ve been down this path many times, Prince Zuko. I don’t want you getting your hopes up. Would you like some calming tea?”   
  


I angrily declined his offer and ordered the helmsman to set a course for where we had seen the light.

**[Sokka’s POV]**

I held my spear out as Aang walked towards us. He collapsed almost immediately. Katara ran towards him, concerned. I… poked his head with my spear. Katara stopped me, though. He wanted to go penguin sledding with her. I questioned Aang a bit, but he didn’t know how he was in the iceberg either.

Aang ran to Appa, “Appa, are you alright? Wake up, buddy!”

Then Appa licked his face, and the kid was fucking ecstatic! Oh, shut up, Zuko, you and Toph both swear more than I do. I questioned what Appa was.

“This is Appa, my flying bison!”   
“Riiight, and this is Katara, my flying sister,” my voice was heavy with sarcasm. Yes, I actually said that. Don’t believe me? Ask Aang or Katara. They were both there.

Appa sneezed on me. It was disgusting. I was dripping with snot from my head to my glove. Not quite head to toe. I accused Aang of being a Fire Nation spy, to which Katara expressed doubt. They didn’t need a spy because there was a fire nation ship literally not that far away! And also, Aang is Aang. He doesn’t like spying, at all.

Aang sneezed too, and launched ten feet into the air. Katara seemed impressed, because of course she was. Aang was revealed to be an airbender, and I decided I was going crazy then and there. I tried to go home, but I realised I was stuck there, because  **someone** decided to waterbend our boat into icebergs!

Aang offered us both a way home, but I said no. Wow, Zuko and I were both moody teens, huh? Katara made a good point about me freezing to death, so I reluctantly agreed. Appa refused to fly and decided to swim instead. It would have been faster for him to fly, but no, he just had to swim!   
  


**[Zuko’s POV]**

I’m just gonna interrupt Sokka before he starts rambling. Uncle yawned and told me he was going to bed, then warned me that hunting Aang may not be the best idea. I disagree, it led me to join the group, so I think it’s worth it. I disagreed then too, but because I really wanted my father to be proud of me. Remind me why I wanted that, again?

**[Sokka’s POV]**

It’s because you were, and still are, an idiot. Anyway, Katara asked Aang if he knew anything about the Avatar. Aang lied and said no, but felt really guilty immediately. Well, technically, he didn’t lie. He knew nothing about the current Avatar. We slept the fly home, and Katara swiftly woke Aang up to meet the rest of the tribe.

Gran-gran told Aang that all the airbenders were extinct, and the poor kid took it how you’d expect. He was shocked, and I don’t think it sunk in ‘til a lot later. I was disappointed with Aang’s “weapon” of choice. It isn’t a weapon, actually, it’s a glider, but I was raised in the warrior ways, so I never expected someone to not have a weapon. Like always, I was disbelieving that Aang could actually fly. Aang showed off with his glider, and in the process, destroyed my watchtower!

Katara complemented Aang’s gliding. It’s still not flying, no matter what he says. I complained about their magic bending shit and how they’re great at wasting time. Aang got really excited when he learned Katara was a waterbender, I’ll tell you that much. Tui and La, they were obsessed with each other from the get-go. Aang got his tongue stuck to his staff, somehow. Like, what the fuck, Aang?

**[Zuko’s POV]**

I don’t see how that’s relevant, Sokka. I was practising my firebending, you know, actually doing something useful. Big surprise, I was too impatient and wanted to move to the next set. I guessed that the Avatar was an airbender and had to have been over 100 years old. I was wrong on both counts, really. Uncle ate some roast duck while I was screaming at him. It still puzzles me to this day as to why.

**[Sokka’s POV]**

Easy, he was hungry. I was training the future warriors for battle! 

“Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a firebender. In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing! For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?” I was proud of that speech, I will admit. One of them had to pee, and I snapped at him. Wow, okay. Zuko and I were a lot more similar than I thought.

Aang walked out of an igloo, and all the kids - ahem, future warriors ran over to him instead! I snapped at him, saying that it was a warriors-only training, and that we didn’t have time for fun and games with a war going on. I’m seeing more similarities between me and Zuko than I’d like to admit, jeez.

Aang got excited about the otter-penguins, and Katara and I were confused about his reaction. Wha- hey! Not always! Katara decided to bribe Aang with penguin sledding to teach her how to use her magic water. I dunno how she thought he’d do that, since he’s an airbender, but whatever. 

“You’re looking at the only waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe,” she said, gloomily.

“Not quite the only one, Katara,” I interrupted her. Katara looked shocked. I think I forgot to tell her before. Well, on the fishing boat, I did say I’d hide my water magic if I had any.

“You- you’re a waterbender, too, Sokka?”

“Neither of you have a teacher? We gotta get you one!” Aang chirped.

Katara said that the Northern Water Tribe are assholes who never helped us. What? They were! Okay, fine. She said that we didn’t have contact with the Northern Water Tribe, and that it’s on the other side of the world. Aang reminded her about Appa, and she got nervous. She did show him how to catch an otter-penguin though.

They went off to go penguin-sledding, and came across an abandoned Fire Nation ship. Aang convinced Katara to go inside the ship. She told him he’s been in the iceberg for 100 years, and then told him there must have been some good to come out of it.

“Well, I got to meet you!” was his reaction. Blegh, oogies. They got boobie-trapped, Aang used his airbending to get them out, and Zuko spotted them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading through the transcript really showed me how similar early Zuko and early Sokka were. Like, they both snap a lot in this episode, jeez. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The main premise of this story actually comes into effect next chapter, so this is the only episode that remains virtually unchanged.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah Raava doesn't have any pronouns. Also it gets a lot more personal next chapter, don't worry. We'll see the insides of Sokka's brain soon enough. It was so weird writing this formal. I am so sorry this is so short, the next one will be longer. This is technically a prolouge, so that's an excuse, right?


End file.
